Offline Interdictor, Part 2
After watching her crew fly off safely, Min turns to the Tie Marine, who looks at her greedily. TM: It is a pleasure to have you join us, indestructible one. Follow me – we have much to discuss. Min: I said I would surrender myself to you in exchange for my friends’ lives. I never said I would join you. I know what you are, and where your powers come from and it disgusts me. My power, though sporadic, comes from a purer source and does not require the sacrifice of innocent lives. I also know, though perhaps you do not, that your abilities are short-lived, and when your time of power is over, you will pay a terrible price. I implore you to listen to what I have to say. I’m sure you and I can come to an understanding. I know people who can help you reverse what has been done to you, who may even be able to teach you to use these powers on your own. The Tie Marine looks at Min for a moment, and then begins to speak. "What am I to you? Because from my perspective, you are a terrorist trying to undermine our greatest hope to save the universe. You have great power, and I acknolwedge you are indeed a powerful soldier. What are you fighting for is meaningless. The Emperor is the only one to rule the galaxy, for without him, the galaxy would fall into utter chaos, as different systems fight for dominance. You are the one who is wrong and disgusting. You use your powers to thwart a peaceful galaxy. How dare you. Min: Your emperor is evil, controlling, seeking dominance over every planet in the galaxy. Believe me, I know this first hand, I have stood in your shoes. You are granted power only so that you may be used - and when that power is used up, as it surely will be, or if you overstep yourself, you will be discarded without hesitation. I fight now not just for a "peaceful galaxy", but for both peace AND freedom, which cannot coexist under your emperor's regime. From believing in this I have started to learn that my power comes from within, and does not require the terrible sacrifice that goes hand in hand with your power. These are not simple tricks and magic - there is a force that permeates everything in this world, both good and evil. I can help you learn to embrace it, and I can bring you to people who can teach you to truly master it. In your present state, your time is limited - your powers will cost you your life, unless you come with me. You revealed to me earlier some very disturbing information, that we face a threat from beyond that makes the conflict between our two sides seem like petty squabbles. Surely this should be a priority for all of us! Please come with me, save yourself, and perhaps together we can save many other lives. Tie Marine: I am empowered in order to ensure that our ability to save this galaxy remain intact. I have made this sacrifice knowingly, and my part will be far greater in this quest than yours, who believe your strength comes from fighting for peace and freedom. Peace and freedom mean nothing when our galaxy is cleansed, wiping away all of humanity. I fight to protect these core worlds to ensure our ability to survive. This isn't about power anymore, this is about our species' ability to survive, to fight another day. You sacrifice our ability to live for your precious freedom. This threat is from afar, a galaxy far away, and they are coming in numbers beyond your imagination and mine. It is you that should help us, not the other way around. Your "force" will not save us, Min. The Emperor, his power, and his military genius will. Min: ...And he cooly sacrifices countless of lives in the outer territories to protect the rich and influential core worlds! I will never stand behind that and nor will I support a reign that I know to be inherently corrupt. I understand strategy and I already know all the arguments you can make for why the core should be preserved at the expense of other worlds - but such cold thinking is anathema to me. I am a soldier at heart and will dedicate myself to mobilizing and protecting the people that your precious emperor, unable to control them, has marked for death. Tie Marine: Running an empire is a difficult task. This has not always been the case, but the threat is so big, we are determined to live through this. Is there no agreement we can come to? You must believe that some of us is better than none of us. Min waits, passes out, awakens in a junker space transport (likely impounded). The Tie Marine speaks though a half connected speaker. Min, it has been determined that you are too dangerous to leave on board this vessel, the strength of the force within you will inevitably draw "the enemy" to us. We have affixed a mirco-explosive device to the inside nap of your neck. Attempts find it, let alone to disarm it, will set it off. I would suggest you refrain from being scanned to deeply during this time. Return to Imperial Center, and site imperial code TALON0410 when you upcoming mission is compete. Failure to do so within 2 months will result in your death, as the detonator wears with time. Your task is to find the one called Carlist Rieekan, give the imperial code KAN8881 to him in person. He will recognize it, ask him to follow you back to Imperial Center. I apologize for having to use you in this way, but it seems clear that the only way to get your help will be by threat of death. I hope to see you again. Category:Offline